


don't read this

by would_u_like_apples_or_bees



Category: Original Work, assorted - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, FUCK LYSANDRE, FUCKIN LION LOOKING HEADASS, Gen, I'M GONNA REARRANGE GIS FUCKING NEURONS, Multi, Other, also someone tell sir almighty oak that ucan;t, basically just odd 3am rambles, everyone in the pokespe xy incarnation deserved so much better, ffs green, just. use ur body to sheild someone from a FUCKING landslide, kings of poor fashion choices, more importantly, my love hate relationship with my circadian rythm, why is All Might's hair just. Like That, why the FUCK does midoriya decide to IMITATE IT??????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/would_u_like_apples_or_bees/pseuds/would_u_like_apples_or_bees
Summary: it's really not worth it





	1. hehe dead meme remix remix by aravmipimi on Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> what are you doing? i told you to go

"What's your gender?

"Illegal"

"Ok but what's in your pants–"

"My juvie record."

"


	2. all_might_why.docx

symbol of peace or not, he wears his hair in a mullet with 2 fuckin antennae things.

what the _fuck_ , sir??????


	3. "bakugou. are you... candace's secret love child?"




	4. MA pnf

let doofenschmirtz say fuck


	5. the squirrels

ok but rodrigo, johnny, and albert were definitely simps


	6. X and the gang deserved better FUCK YOU

I'M GOING TO SHATTER LYSANDRE'S _FUCKING_ KNEECAPS

**Author's Note:**

> i warned you


End file.
